


coming to terms

by LightningRei



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, agender!dendy, transgirl!enid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: Dendy struggles with her gender.





	coming to terms

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot doesn't entirely revolve around dendy's identity, they also have some fun at school.

KO’s feet plopped on the ground as he speed walks to his class. His mind raced and his face was full to the brim with excitement as he awaited to meet his best friend in class. He swung open the door to Miss Quantum’s classroom and immediately waved for his best friend, Dendy, who sat across the room. She looked up from a paper she was reading and waved back at KO, her v shaped smile on her lips. KO quickly went to the side of the classroom and put his bag in a cubby, taking out a binder and a small composition notebook. He sped over to Dendy’s desk and dropped his binder onto it, tossing his notebook onto the desk in front of hers.

 

“Hi Dendy! How are you today?” He said, grabbing the legs of his chair and turned it around to face the front of her desk..

 

“Oh, currently I am fine. Except for one thing.”

 

"What’s wrong?” KO stopped as he was trying to climb up onto his chair, one knee resting on the seat.

 

“Well..” She rubbed her neck as she tried to gather her words. “I do not know how to properly say this but, something does not feel right.”

 

“W-Whaddya mean?” KO tilted his head to the side before turning it up right, stepping back onto the ground.

 

“I mean that there is something wrong with me.” Dendy said, slipping off of her chair to stand in front of her friend.

 

“Are you sick? We HAVE to go to the nurse if you’re not feeling well!” KO grabbed Dendy’s hand and turned around. He bolted towards the door, though not making any distance as Dendy would not budge.

 

She sighed. “That is not what I mean.” She sat back on her chair, and KO sat on his. He folded his arms and rested his face on them as he leaned on Dendy’s table. “KO, what are you?”

 

KO’s eyebrows wrinkled slightly in confusion. His eyes jumped around as he thought Dendy’s question. “Well, I’m… me!" He had no idea what she was asking. KO is KO, what else could he be?

 

Dendy shook her head. “No no. _What_ are you?”

 

“A hero…?”  


She stared at him with unamused, half lidded eyes.

 

“A…..boy…?” His voice strained as he wasn’t sure what answer Dendy was looking for.

 

“Yes! Exactly. You are a boy. And what am I?”

 

“A girl?”

 

“Yes, and that is where I believe we are both wrong. What everyone deems as a boy and a girl is something I-”

 

The door to the classroom whipped open, slamming into the wall as their teacher stormed in.

 

KO squeaked, grabbing under the seat of his chair. He crouched in his chair and sprung himself up, causing the chair to jump off the ground. While it was above the floor, he managed to swing the entire chair around so it was facing his desk. The legs made a loud clunk as it resurfaced with the floor, and proceeded to make low scraping noises as KO scooted forward to meet his desk.

He stood on the seat of his chair and turned around to face Dendy, holding out his arms as his hands were motionining to his binder.

 

She stared for a moment looking between KO'S hands and his binder, before realizing what he was asking for. Dendy handed his binder full of Pow Cards back to him which he quickly took and shoved in his desk.

 

“Good morning class, did you all do your homework?” Their teacher said enigmatically.

 

There was a very brief silence before some students lowly said, “Yes… Miss Quantum…” Some snickered at the fact that most of the class had not done their homework again.

 

Miss Quantum stood at her desk, one hand on the tabletop and the other on her waist.

 

“Take out your homework and show me what you've done.” She said, a slightly irritated tone in her voice.

 

KO opened his notebook, getting more anxious as Miss Quantum went up his row, drawing closer.

 

_Ooooh..!! Miss Quantum never starts on this side of the room! I know I did my homework but what if she's not impressed! She's never impressed, what do I do?! I wish I were as smart as Dendy..!_

 

He was too caught up in his thoughts to even realize that his teacher was already at his table, looking at his notebook. A quick noise of fear popped out of him when he noticed her in front of him. She glanced down at KO for a second, who was holding a painfully awkward smile. Quantum’s gaze returned to his notebook. What was inside was a mess of work and bad handwriting. There were some drawings in crayon strewn around all of his work.

 

She dropped his notebook back onto his desk and said nothing as she moved to Dendy’s desk. Her notebook was already open and filled with slightly messy handwriting but organized notes. Miss Quantum quickly just looked at it from the desk and moved on.

 

After about a minute of waiting for Miss Quantum to go to the next aisle of desks over, KO turned his head to look at Dendy.

 

“What were you saying earlier? Are you trying to tell me that you're not a girl?” He tried to whisper, though the class was relatively silent. “If you're not then I-”

 

“Stop. Talking.” Miss Quantum said from across the room.

 

KO sulked and turned to face the board again. Their teacher returned to the front and pulled down the projector screen from the top of the whiteboard. She turned on a video and sat down at her desk.

 

“Take notes, no talking, yada yada yada.”

 

The students watched the video like zombies, it was talking about dirt or something. Worms. No one really cared. KO bent over the back of his chair to look at Dendy upside down.

 

“Hey, pleeeaaaase finish what you were saying!”

 

“KO.” Miss Quantum glared at him before going through her papers again.

 

He groaned and sat up properly. He flipped to a blank page and scribbled at little something on it. He tore it out of his book which made a horribly loud sound, and the sound made him shiver.

 

Regardless, KO did not stop. He turned around and leaned over on his chair and tried to hand the note to Dendy. She was shaking her head no and was looking back and forth between KO and to the right of him.

 

A gloved hand firmly grabbed his wrist. His heart jumped as he looked up at his teacher, who was visibly irritated.

 

“Detention.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“DETENTION!”

 

KO was stood on the edge of the detention/suspension balcony bound with rope. The end was tied onto a hook in the ground. It looked like it could come loose at any moment.

 

“Any last words?”

 

“Dendy! I'm so sorry! I should've waited until class to talk to you! Or maybe even during a partner exercise!”

 

“KO, it's okay! We can talk after school!”

 

Miss Quantum pushed him over the ledge. The two yelled each other's names as their voices both faded out.

 

KO stopped falling abruptly as the rope caught him. His body hung upside down and slapped into another person.

 

The student yelped and looked at the newcomer. She was a purple bear with two poofy buns on the side of her head as well as a pink hat and glasses.

 

“Oh! You're Bu-.. Ba- Boo Boo!” KO said.

 

“Bobo.”

 

“Right, sorry! ….How long have you been down here?”

 

“About a week.”

 

“Do they feed you…?”

 

“Yeah, they have to!”

 

A long silence grew between the two.

 

“At least there's no homework.” She said.

 

KO was half unconscious, half asleep by the time school was over from all the blood rushing to his head. He felt something cold and metallic prodding his face.

 

He opened his eyes and saw Dendy upside down. Four metallic legs extruded from her backpack and held her sturdy on the side of their elementary school.

 

“KO, I am here to rescue you. Miss Quantum has left and I believe she forgot to untie you. Possibly purposely. I am about to cut you from this rope.”

 

She turned to Bobo.  “Do you want to be cut free as well?

 

“Nah.. I think I'm used to living like this. And I like the view!”

 

“Very well,” she turned back to KO. “Get ready.”

 

“W-wai- wait! I'll -!”

 

She swiftly cut the rope with one of the robotic legs, immediately sending KO plummeting towards the ground. His screams were louder than when he was put on detention.

 

The ropes around him became loose and flew up off of him. He flipped himself so he was no longer going to hit the ground head first, but instead everything first.

 

“Do not worry!”

 

Dendy was right next to him. She quickly grabbed him and held him in her arms as they quickly approached the ground. The mechanic legs once again sprouted out of her bag. All four landed on the ground, the only sounds they made were the impact of hitting the ground and the joints winding around. It hit no bystander exiting the school, though some students did bump into it.

 

She stepped on the ground and placed KO next to her. The legs went back into her bag with ease.

 

“I also have your backpack!” She pulled it out from behind her and handed it to him.

 

“WOW, DENDY WHEN DID YOU MAKE THAT?” He exclaimed, holding his bag with both arms.

 

“It has been a work in progress of mine for a while. I thought it would be good to experiment creating mechanisms. Oh look, your mother has arrived.”

 

He gasped. “ Now we can talk to mommy about what you're going through! She knows everything.”

 

KO ran up to the curb as his mother pulled up in front of him.

 

“Hey kiddos! Ya bringing Dendy to the plaza today, KO?”

 

“Yeah but she has some important things to talk about with you! You're smart and know a whole lot, you can help, right?”

 

“Well, I can try to help but it depends on with what.” She leaned back in her seat to look at Dendy. “But the main question is, do you want my help?”

 

She nodded. “I just have something I'm confused about.”

 

“Alrighty, just hop in and we can talk while we're on our way to the plaza.”

 

KO swung open the back car door and hopped into the left seat, putting his bag between his legs. Dendy climbed into the seat adjacent to KO. They both slipped on the seat belts, it clicking simultaneously.

 

“Let's go!” Carol said as she pulled out from in front of the school.

 

“Alright sweetie, what's on your mind?”

 

Dendy fiddled with her hands as she tried to figure out what to say.

 

“The only thing I've been thinking about is… I feel like I am not a girl.”

 

“Can you be a little more specific, hun? Do you feel like a boy? Something else… Something in between?”

 

“I feel like nothing. All I feel like is myself.”

 

Carol nodded, thinking. “As I say to KO, you know yourself best. So if you don't feel like a boy or girl or whatever then you shouldn't worry about it too much!”

 

Dendy smiled. “You're right. Thank you Ms. KO’s mother.”

 

“Don't worry about it! Now, do you still want to be known as a ‘she’ or something else?”

 

She hummed, thinking about it.

 

“For starters, you could start out with ‘they’. It works as a uh.. neutral territory. Heck, maybe you can get more creative. I've met some people who use ‘ze, xim, fae..’ and fancy stuff like that. I don't get it but as long as it works for them, it's fine with me.”

 

Dendy held up her hand in front of her. “I feel as if ‘they’ will be sufficient for me. It feels right.”

 

“Okay, Dendy. I'll make sure to remember to refer to you as such.” Carol said, smiling.

 

“WOW DENDY YOU'RE SO COOL! Coming to terms with yourself so easily, I'm so impressed!”

 

KO took their hand and waved it around violently out of excitement.

 

“Ha, KO if there's anything _you're_ confused about, you can talk to me too.”

 

“I know mommy… Hey Dendy, do you want to tell Enid and Rad about this? I think they'd be so proud of you!”

 

“I'm okay with that.”

 

Carol's car pulled into the plaza’s parking lot. She removed her keys from it and removed her seatbelt. She turned back to the kids in the back seats.

 

“If there's anything else like this you're curious to know, I can always tell you. I'll never judge you for anything.” She said to both children.

 

She pet Dendy's head, and gave KO a big kiss on the cheek.

 

All three excited the car and Carol waved them goodbye as she headed off to her dojo.

 

KO and Dendy held each other's hands as they made their way to Gar’s Bodega. The automatic doors opened and they strolled in with ease.

 

KO waved with his free hand to his co-workers who both sat at the front register. “Hey Enid! Hey Rad!”

 

“Hey KO. Hey Dendy.” They said simultaneously.

 

“Dendy has some big news!” He pulled them in front of him.

 

“What's up Dend?” Enid asked, putting down her phone to look at Dendy.

 

“Well.. How do I say this..?” They hummed. “I have realized and come to terms with the fact that I do not feel like a girl. I am merely just me.”

 

“Wow, congrats Dendy.” Rad said, smiling.

 

“Yeah, congratulations!” Enid said, beaming. She went over and crouched in front of Dendy. “I know how tough and confusing this all can be. It's relieving when you finally figure it out, right?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Yep. It was so good realizing that I could be a ninja _and_ a girl.”

 

KO slid in next to Dendy to look at Enid.

 

“Wait! So you were a boy when you were born? I can't even tell!”

 

“Haha, yeah. To be honest that sounds like a compliment to me, KO.”

 

“I couldn’t tell either, it’s amazing.” Rad said smugly, resting on the top of Enid’s head.

 

She grabbed his arms and tossed him out the door. “Anyway, Dendy do you want to celebrate? This is a big moment after all.”

 

“I do.” They said.

 

KO cheered and jumped up and down while holding onto their shoulders.

 

“Since we can’t leave the bodega right now, we can raid the shelves for snacks. I don't think Mr. Gar will notice.” She got up and walked over to the snacks aisle, KO running right behind her. Radicles floated past Dendy, face puffed up from the embarrassment.

 

“NOT cool, E.”

 

“You had it coming.” She chuckled.

 

Dendy followed the trio to the snack aisle. They watched how happy they all were, and how proud they were. It made them so happy.


End file.
